1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a front cover forming the front surface of a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices, each of which is provided with a display panel to display an image, include display panels, PDPs (i.e., Plasma Display Panels), etc.
A display device includes a display module on which an image is displayed, a front cover to cover the edge of the front surface of the display module, and a rear cover to cover the rear surface of the display module.
With increasing demand for high-level display devices, design of display devices is now a focus of attention. Particularly, a front cover of a display device is attracted by user's eye, and thus an image of a product is greatly variable according to design of the front cover.